


Encrypted

by Kearaleigh98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Kozume Kenma, iwaoi - Freeform, reader is a baddie, reader is a whore, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearaleigh98/pseuds/Kearaleigh98
Summary: Y/N L/N just wanted to go home but of course, as luck would have it, she couldn't mind her business for once. You get thrown into the world of drugs, violence, and men.(I am awful at summaries, I promise it is good)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who read this, I am writing this for my enjoyment and to make myself happy. If you don't like what I write, don't read, it's that simple. I want to thank @hoeneymilktea because her writing is the inspiration behind mine.

Y/N never planned for this to happen. You just wanted to get your groceries and go home. Normally, you had some sort of weapon on you or just simply minded your business, but of course, you didn’t do that. You were headed home from the grocery taking your usual shortcut down the back ally a few stores over from the grocery store. Compared to the beautiful smelling city of Tokyo, the ally always smelled like a trash heap mixed with weed and dirty socks. There was normally the nice homeless man who would sit across from the dumpster, to who you would give some food every time you saw him, but for some reason, he wasn’t there. But there were other people there, 6 men. 5 of them were standing while the other 1 was on his knees in front of them, he seemed to be begging. You knew better than to walk by them during this, so you decided to hide on the other side of the dumpster.   
“We already extended your time, you owe us the money now,” the one with short white and black hair. Then the one with shaggy brown hair left the group in the front of the man and stood behind him. He tugged his hair back, forcing him to look up at the man, “Either you give us the money now or we take your life, your choice”. These guys looked oddly familiar like you had seen them somewhere. You then immediately remembered the news this morning that showed the pictures of the most wanted men in Tokyo, the mafia bosses. Shinsuke Kita of Inarizaki and Itchiyama, Sawamura Daichi of Karasuno, Tetsuro Kuroo of Nekoma, Kotaro Bokuto of Fukarodani and the worst of them all, Toruu Oikawa of Seijoh. Now you were fucked, you didn’t know what was better, staying hidden and just let them finish their business or interrupt and get yourself exposed to the 5 biggest crime lords in all of Japan. Every fiber of your being told you to stay hidden but you found your body moving on its own. You left your safe spot on the side of the dumpster and made your way over to them, well if you’re going to introduce yourself, might as well make it count.   
You sauntered towards the men with a sway in your hips, “Boys, can you please finish this up, I tried minding my business but y’all are taking way too long and I’m just trying to get home”. Then men whipped their heads to look at you, stunned by the sound of your voice. Oikawa made his way towards you, his eyes looking you up and down, “Well, what do we have here?” You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of him getting to you, so you looked at him dead in the eyes and said, “my name isn’t important, can you stop toying with the man and either kill him or spare him so we can all move on with our lives”. As if he was ordered to by you, Kita whipped out his gun and shot the man once right in between his eyes.   
He then turned his gun on you, you didn’t even flinch, this isn’t the first time you have seen the end of the barrel, “now tell us who you are”. You walked up to him and pushed the gun down, “Y/N L/N, can’t say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but ill be going now”. You grabbed your groceries from the ground by the dumpster and made your way past the gaping mafia bosses. Kuroo grabbed your arm and pulled you back into him, “Now, chibi-chan, we can exactly let you leave after what you just witnessed”. How stereotypical. You turned your body and glared at the man, “how cliché, let me guess, either I come with you willingly, or you take me or you kill me,” you crossed your arms and glared at them. Bokuto was the only one visibly shaken by your glaring, “I’ll come with you willingly, but we are going to my apartment first, I refuse to go with without my clothes and my baby”. All their eyes widened in surprise, “BABY!” they all exclaimed, and by all I mean Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa. You nodded your head and gestured for them to follow you. The men obeyed and followed you to your apartment.   
Once you reached your apartment, you told the men to sit and make themselves comfortable while you went to pack up your belongings. 10 suitcases and 5 very full duffle bags later, ALL of your clothes, shoes, make-up, and other stuff like tampons and photos were packed away and ready to go. You left your room to see Oikawa and Daichi talking on the couch, Kita looking around and Kuroo and Bokuto digging in your fridge for food. Kita was the first one to notice your presence, he quickly went over to grab 2 duffle bags and a suitcase. The rest followed in suit and grabbed everything they could, “Jesus, Y/N, what do you have in here?” questioned Bokuto. “Oh you know, clothes, shoes, and all my weapons,” you shrugged. The men stopped and looked at you, “weapons?” You nodded, “Ya my guns, knives, staffs and nunchucks”. They brushed it off for now but made a mental note to ask about it later.   
“Where’s your baby?” asked Oikawa. You gestured to the elevator, “downstairs, come on”. Everyone packed into the elevator. While you were waiting for the elevator to start moving, you felt a hand grab your ass, hard. You turned around and saw a very smiley Oikawa, “what’s wrong, Princess?” You glared at the man and punched him hard, “Don’t fucking touch me without asking first, Shitty-kawa.” Oikawa patted your head, “your feisty aren’t you.” Thankfully, the elevator doors opened down to the garage. “I thought we were getting your baby?” asked Daichi. “We are, she’s right here,” you gestured to the dark blue and matte black Toyota 86. “THAT’S your baby?” all their jaws dropped in surprise, “what did you think I had an actual baby,” you laughed, “No I just like nice cars and racing.” Now they were all seriously amazed, “you RACE?” you nodded your head and climbed in the driver's seat. “Oikawa, go with her and make sure she doesn’t try to escape,” ordered Kita. The shaggy-haired man nodded his head and jumped in the passenger seat. You put the keys in the ignition and the car revved to life, “Damn Princess, didn’t know you were like this,” Oikawa joked. You turned and smirked, “if you think this is amazing just wait, Ill race them and I'll beat them, you’ll just have to direct me”.   
Oikawa pointed out Kuroo’s bright cherry red Nissan 350z, Kita’s sleek silver Nissan GT-R, Daichi’s blacked-out Subaru WRX, and Bokuto’s white with black stripes Chevrolet Camaro. You pulled up next in between Kuroo and Bokuto and slid your pink reflective sunglasses. As soon as the light turned green, you shifted your car and shot past them, and cut off Kuroo. The mafia leaders did not want to lose, they raced you all the way to the gated community just outside of Tokyo. You had won, leaving a very shocked few mafia leaders behind you, Oikawa told you the code to put in and the black fancy gates opened, letting you guys in. Just past the gates were 5 mansions, one for each leader and their crew.   
Oikawa pointed to the all-white one that said Seijoh out front in big bold lettering, like a warning to anyone who tried to break in. You pulled up to the front door and turned off your car, right as you pulled up 3 people walked out, two seemed to be low-level men, one to take your car and put it in the community garage. The other began to unload all the bags from your car. The rest of them pulled up and got out of their cars, not wanting to admit defeat, they didn’t mention losing the race. “Kita and I agreed that Y/N will be staying at Kuroo’s, one because Kenma is the best at reading people so he is going to interrogate her, two because he has an extra room available for her, and they need someone to yell at them when they aren’t listening and making a mess,” said Daichi. The man gathered your suitcases and went to the house next door to take to your new room. Oikawa pouted, “but I have a room she can stay in,” as if on cue the other guy that came out of the house walked up to the sulking man and whacked him on the back of the head, “shut up flatty-kawa, you don’t have an extra room, you have a sex dungeon, that’s not a place for a woman to be living in,” Oikawa looked like he was going to have a comeback but the guy just looked at him and he immediately shut up. The man stuck his hand out for you to shake, “I’m Hajime Iwaizumi, this loser’s right-hand man.” You grabbed his hand and introduced yourself, Iwaizumi nodded his head, “Ya I know, Oikawa texted me telling me that they were bringing a hostage back but I thought it was someone else, didn’t think it would be a pretty girl that drives an even prettier car and knows how to race, you’re the complete package in my opinion.” You blushed and nodded, “Ok well there’s plenty of time for introductions later, Kuroo, take her to her new room and bring Kenma to talk to her.”   
Kuroo nodded and gestured for you to follow him. He led you to a large white house with black shutters and a red door. You knew that each gang had colors assigned to them, Nekoma is black and red, Seijoh is white and teal, Karasuno is orange and black, Fukarodani is white, black, and yellow and Inarizaki and Itchiyama are maroon, black, and yellow. Each house was white and had its colors as accents to the house and they had a sign out front labeling whose house it was. Kuroo opened the door for you and you smiled, “why thank you, kind sir,” Kuroo laughed, “you are very welcome princess”. You had never in your life seen a house this big. The entryway had a split stairway with a balcony in the middle, it was a sleek white with black cast-iron railings. Hanging from the ceiling was a teardrop-like chandelier that glistened in the light. “I know, it’s big, there are 15 bedrooms all with their own bathroom, a gaming room that’s mainly Kenma’s, an indoor pool in the basement, a movie room, a fire pit, and an outdoor pool out back with a garden and my personal favorite the library”. Kuroo gestured in each direction then showed you the living room and the kitchen. In the living room were 3 guys, “Y/N this is Yamamoto, Yaku, and Lev, they all work for me.” He pointed at each one as he introduced them, “Guys this is Y/n she will be staying here for the time being,” I waved and the guys smiled, “Where’s Kenma?” asked Kuroo. “I think in his gaming room, you’re not gonna let us get to know the pretty girl?” joked Yamamoto. “Defiantly not,” said Kuroo.   
Kuroo dragged you away from the men and up the stairs. He took you down the hallway to the right, all the way down to the last room on the left. “This will be your room, you can decorate it however you like,” he opened the door and you walked in, “I am in the room at the very end and Kenma is right across the hall if you need anything just knock. You nodded your head, “I am going to go grab Kenma, go ahead and unpack, and just take my card and buy whatever you need.” You thanked him and he left the barren room. The only things in the room were the closet and a king-size bed. You started by looking for things to decorate your room with, You choose a red canopy bed frame because you were in a house whose colors were red so you had to incorporate it somehow. You also ordered some vines to hang on the wall, a projector screen that will drop down from the wall. You also noticed that there was a wall of windows, so you decided to order some automated curtains. You also ordered a black hanging chair, a black and white couch, and 3 of those robes that billow and makes you look liked you murdered your husband. Once you had ordered everything, you decided you should probably start putting your stuff away. Half way through hanging up your clothes and putting your shoes in the built-in shoe rack on the wall, there was a knock on the door. Kuroo walked in with another person, he was slightly shorter than Kuroo. He had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde ends and the top half of his hair was pulled back into a low bun, he had a bunch of tattoos on his arms and what looked like a silhouette of a cat on the side of his neck.   
“y/n this is Kenma, he’s my right-hand man, he is going to ask you a few questions,” you nodded your head, a little nervous to say anything because this man was so attractive. They went and sat on your bed while you continued to hang up your clothes, “the first question is what is your full name?” His voice made you weak in the knees, it was soft and sultry with no emotion, “y/n l/n,” Kenma nodded and continued, “what were you doing in that ally?” He was analyzing you, he established a baseline by asking your name he knew what you looked like telling the truth, “I take that ally as a shortcut home from the grocery store and sometimes there’s a nice homeless man that lives there and I give him some food when I see him, he wasn’t there for obvious reasons”.   
He nodded again and looked at Kuroo who nodded his head slightly, “who are your family members,” you stiffened at the question, of course, the one question you didn’t want him to ask, he did. There was no way around it, he is way too observant, he would see right through your lie, but you had kind of prepared for this. You could tell him who your family was, they just wouldn’t like it. “Look, I’ll tell you who my family is but you’re not gonna like it,” you said as you leaned against the wall, Kuroo sat up straight and turned towards you, raising his eyebrows. You sat down on the soft couch across on from your bed, “Look my brother is Daisho, leader of the Nohebi gang,” the minute the words left your lips, Kenma and Kuroo both whipped their guns out and pointed them at you.  
You threw your hands up in surrender, “He’s my half-brother, same dad, different mom plus I haven’t spoken to him in several years”. Kuroo looked at Kenma to confirm your story, Kenma stared you down for a second before lowering his gun. “She’s telling the truth but we should have everyone meet, leaders and right hands, so they are aware,” Kuroo hesitantly put his gun away and pulled out his phone, texting who you assumed was the leaders to gather for an emergency meeting. Kenma held his hand out to help pull you up which you gladly accepted. His hand was warm and there were a few callouses here and there but they were overall pretty soft. He grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the room and down the stairs, “I know how to play follow the leader, you don’t need to pull me along,” Kenma turned around and looked into your eyes, “I don’t trust you yet, therefore I am not giving you an opportunity to run.” You gasped at him, he continued to pull you along through the house and into the basement and he stopped at a wall at the end of a long hallway. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Kuroo hand Kenma something, then everything went black. A blindfold, you smirked at the boys, “Oo a blindfold, how kinky, Kenma I didn’t know you were like this,” Kenma growled in annoyance, “shut up”. The men pulled you down a long hallway, Kenma and Kuroo both had a tight grip on your arms. You had no idea where they were taking you, but were you surprised? No, why would they let the sister of their enemy see anything of importance? But you were trained, and those idiots didn’t put the blindfold on until you were right in front of the entryway. They obviously took a secret tunnel that was behind that wall, turned right, then left and I think we arrived at the meeting room because we had stopped talking and there seemed to be a lot of voice but as soon as you entered the room all conversation stopped. “You can take the blindfold off, I know exactly where we are, the shape of the room, how many people there are, and how we got here,” you stated boredly, “I don’t believe you,” said Kuroo. You smiled darkly, “We got here through a secret way, hidden in the wall at the end of the hall in the basement, the secret path is made of stone, limestone to be specific. The room we are in is large and circular with a high ceiling and a wooden table in a middle with 5 chairs, one for each leader but I can tell that there are 10 people in here not including myself, that means that the leaders and their right-hand man are here, most people are above 6 feet tall, except like 3 people, I have more if you want proof”. You heard whispers and then suddenly you could see. You saw Kuroo and Kenma standing on either side of you, Oikawa next to Iwaizumi and Bokuto next to them with a handsome man, he had sharp features and shaggy black hair. Then across the room was Daichi who was whispering in another guy's ear, the guy was slightly shorter with grey hair, a little mole and he had a soft smile on his face as he listened to Daichi. The finally you saw Kita staring at you and next to him was a taller guy with curly black hair, a medical mask, and 2 little moles above his eye.   
You smiled at them and sat in what you assumed to be Kuroo’s seat because on the back of the chair it said Nekoma. You propped your feet on the table and leaned back, “look I’m down for whatever but I can’t take all 10 of you at once”. All the guys looked at you in shock and Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, “You can count Suga and I out, we uh don’t swing that way.” You laughed, “Yea I figured as much”. Kita, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Daichi sat down in their respective seats and Kuroo and Kenma stood behind you, “Alright Kenma why did you call this emergency meeting?” asked Kita. Kenma looked down at you and pointed at you, “we found out some information that you all should know about our little house bunny here,” you turned and looked up at Kenma, “you can call me whatever you want handsome but save it for the bedroom, it’s a little to crowded in here for me.” Kenma looked away as he told you to tell them what you told them, “so Kenma asked who my family was,” all the leaders leaned forward, on the edge of their seat, “ My brother is Daisho, leader of the Nohebi gang”. You could barely finish your sentence before all the leaders and their right hands were up and pointing their guns at you. Just like earlier you put your hands in the air in surrender, “Just like I told Kuroo and Kenma, he’s my half-brother and I haven’t spoken to him in several years, He took over because my father said a woman was unfit to lead his gang, but that didn’t stop him from training me to take over, he said if something ever happened to my brother I would take over”. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the first to lower their guns, then Bokuto and his right-hand man, then Daichi and Suga, the only ones who haven’t put their guns down were Kita and his partner. “Kita, Sakusa put your guns down she just said that she hasn’t even spoken to her brother in years,” said Oikawa. But that didn’t persuade the two men, “I don’t trust her, she could be lying, she admitted that she has been trained by her father, meaning that she could easily deceive us.”   
You slammed your hands on the table and stared the two men down, “Look asshole, when I said training I meant that my father would beat me, electrocute me, and put me through too much for someone my age to experience just because I was born a female and I was a result of a one night stand my dad had while he was away on business. If I didn’t learn something quickly or do as I was told, I would be punished. As for my brother, he and I had a falling out 5 years ago when my father went too far on a punishment and he did nothing to stop it, so no I am not in contact with my brother or my father. Actually, I am on the run from them, everyone in the Nohebi gang is ordered to either kill me on sight or bring me to my dad, so believe me or don’t I don’t care but believe this I will NEVER turn my back on those I care about and sadly in the past, what, 10 hours, I have come to care for you people. Do with that information what you will”. You stood up and pushed your chair back with so much force it fell over, “please inform me of what your decision is, I will be awaiting your decision from the comfort of my newly decorated room,” and with that you left the room, leaving the mafia leaders to decide your fate


	2. Chapter 2: Bathroom are dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n just wanted to go shopping, she didn't ask to end up cornered in the bathroom by someone she never wanted to see again. Let alone end up in a shoot-out on the highway.   
> (things are going to start picking up and there will be a big twist soon.)

y/n made her way to her room in the Nekoma house, conflicted and annoyed. Why did you lash out like that? Is it because Kita reminded you of your brother? You went back to your room and decided to run yourself a bath. You turned on the water to boiling hot, added some bath salts and some honey-scented bath soap. You grabbed your favorite book and some candles to put by the bath. Once the bath was ready, you undressed and climbed into the warm bubble bath. Before you could even relax, there was a knock on your door, “come in,” you yelled. You heard multiple people shuffle into your room, “In here”. The door opened and you saw Kenma, Kuroo, Kita, Sakusa, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga, Bokuto and his partner, whose name you still haven’t learned. “Ah welcome gentlemen, I don’t think there’s enough room for all of us in here but I could probably squeeze a few of you in here,” Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he started to take off his clothes when his partner stopped him, “Bokuto-san that’s not what we are here for,” Bokuto began to pout, “But Akaashi she said I could”. Ah so that was his name, “I assume you are here to kick me out and hand me over huh,” you stood up, letting the water run down your body, “well let's get this over with,” you held your wrists waiting for them to take you away, but it never came. You looked at them to see them all gawking at you, “What? Have you never seen a naked woman before?” you asked.  
Daichi gestured for you to sit down back in your bath, which you did, and he continued, “we aren’t going to kick you out, you can stay but someone will have eyes on you at all times and you can't go out alone”. You were surprised, you were sure that they would kick you out after all Nohebi was all their enemies, “Kenma or Sakusa will be accompanying you, wherever you go, just to make sure you don’t try to contact your brother”. You nodded your head, “well can one of you hand me my towel so I can get out, I do have plans in an hour so,” Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa fought their way to grab your fuzzy red towel, in the end, Oikawa got to it first and passed it on to you. You smiled and took the towel and thanked him, you stood up, letting the soap and water drip down your body, and then wrapped the soft towel around your body. “what plans do you have?” Kuroo asked, You stood in front of the mirror and let your hair down from its bun, “I have plans to meet up with my best friends Yumi and Kasumo, so I’m assuming since it is a public place, more than one of you will be coming with”. Kita nodded, “Yes Kenma and Sakusa will go with you as well as anyone else who wishes to go,” Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa wanted to go and made Iwaizumi and Akaashi go with. You kicked all the guys out (which made Bokuto upset) so that you could get dressed, you grabbed some very ripped-up light-washed jeans and a dark red crop top with puffy sleeves that started just past your shoulder and went down to mid-forearm. You grabbed your thigh-high velvet heeled boots and your black purse, then you went downstairs where everyone was waiting.   
“I’m taking my car so I can fit like 2 of you,” Kenma said he had to go with you and Sakusa said he was going to drive separate, that left one spot left in your car, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa were involved in a very intense rock, paper, scissors game to see who would get to ride with you and Kenma. In the end, Kuroo was victorious. Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi got in the car with Sakusa and they followed behind you. You smirked and decided to mess with Sakusa, knowing very well his Range Rover wouldn’t be able to keep up with you, you floored it and raced down the highway, “y/n, you are going too fast, Sakusa can’t keep up,” said Kenma. You turned and smiled at him, “I know”. Kuroo let out his hyena laugh and encouraged you to keep going but Kenma didn’t like it one bit. He whipped out his phone and sent Sakusa his location so that he could eventually meet you guys wherever you were going.   
Soon you arrived at the outdoor mall and Kenma tensed up, “y/n this is an open space, if your brother and his gang are after you they are more likely to attack,” you scuffed and looked at him, eyes squinted in a nasty glare, “look, I come here every Saturday with my friends and we have never had a problem, plus I can take care of myself”. You quickly pulled into a parking spot, grabbed your purse, and got out of the car. Kenma and Kuroo quickly caught up to you and walked on either side of you, you made your way to the food court to meet your friends. Yumi was facing you, talking to Kasumo, whose back was facing you. You ran and jumped on his back and he jumped in the air, “y/n you scared me,” you laughed and climbed off his back, “I've missed you Kasumo, you didn’t come last time”. Kasumo nodded and said, “ya I know I was busy with work stuff, you know how it is”. You nodded, just then, Sakusa and the rest walked up to you. You could tell he was upset, “y/n that was wrong of you, we are your protection, if you run off we can’t protect you,” you rolled your eyes, “I can handle myself, dad”. Yumi pointed at the guys, “uh y/n who are these fine men?” you laughed, “this is Kenma, Kuroo, Sakusa, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I live in Kuroo’s house now and they all live in the same neighborhood,” you knew that Kasumo recognized them due to his line of work but Yumi wasn’t involved the mafia world like you and Kasumo were, but the guys can’t know that Kasumo works for your brother, if they found out, they wouldn’t let you see him again.   
You, Yumi, and Kasumo went around shopping, you went to a whole bunch of stores and you bought a bunch of stuff, Bokuto and Kuroo offered to carry your bags for you, so they took a few bags. The last store you wanted to go to was Victoria’s Secret, you started to make your way in and noticed them all stop, “what’s the matter, can’t handle a little bit of lingerie, I thought you were supposed to go wherever I go”. Kenma, Sakusa, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi didn’t seem to mind, it was Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa who seemed hesitant. You grabbed Kuroo and Oikawa and looked at Bokuto, “if you come in, you can pick out something for me to get,” they instantly perked up and ran into the store, “Damn y/n you already learned how to get them in a good mood, I wish I was hesitant to go in just so I could pick you out something,” Iwaizumi flirted. You smirked at the rest of the boys, “you guys can pick something out too, I don’t mind”. As soon as the words left your mouth, Iwaizumi and Akaashi walked off, all that was left was Kenma and Sakusa. You turned at looked at Sakusa, “What you don’t want to pick out something for me,” Sakusa instantly turned red and walked away. You giggled and looked at Kenma, “do you not want to either?” Kenma just shrugged, “I have to stay by you,” you nodded and browsed the store, every now and then stopping to look at something. Kenma looked you up and down, then grabbed a strappy red teddy bear, “medium right?” he asked, you slowly nodded your head and watched as he put the lingerie in your basket. You took it out to look at it closer, it all straps, the top straps went down, they went down and crossed over the places that needed to be covered. “I want to see you in this at some point this week, you may choose when,” Kenma said. You didn’t know how to react, do you say yes sir? do you say no? do you say maybe? You continued to stare at Kenma not knowing how to respond. Kenma stepped closer to you and pushed your chin up closing your gaping mouth and forcing you to look up at him, “you may respond with yes sir or nod your head so I know you understand the expectation,” you nodded your head, unable to speak. At the end of your time at the store, Kenma carried the bag with the one he picked out, as well as the rest of them. Great, you aren’t going to be able to walk for days.   
“Hey, before we leave, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” The guys nodded and Kenma started to follow you into the bathroom, “uh, where are you going? This is the women’s bathroom, ill be fine, wait here.” Kenma hesitated but let you go. You entered the bathroom and went into one of the stalls to do your business. When you were done, you started to exit, but you bumped into something or someone. The person pushed you back into the stall, “well hello y/n, long time no see.” You recognized that voice, how could you forget it.  
“What the hell are you doing Tendo,” you pushed the tall red-haired man away from you, the stall was cramped but you wanted to put as much space between you and the man in front of you, “your brother sends his regards and wishes to remind you that the order to kill you on sight will be lifted as soon as you get him all the information he wants”. You rolled your eye, “yes well remind my idiot brother that it is very hard to get all the information he wants in 1 day, it will take time but tell him I know that there is a tunnel system beneath their mansions that lead to various exits and a meeting room. They don’t trust me yet so it will take time to get it all”. Tendo nodded, taking notes on what you told him, “well hurry it up, UshiWaka misses his little plaything”. You turned your head away in disgust, “Well, you can tell UshiWaka that I will NEVER go back to him”. Tendo laughed, “you act like you have a choice, baby,” Tendo reached out and pushed your hair behind your ear. He leaned closer and whispered in your ear, “I miss playing with you too,” he pulled hard on the hair at the back of your neck, tilting your head up, “one way or another, you will be returning to Shiratorizawa, it's only a matter of time”. You pushed him off of you as he cackled with laughter, you grabbed your belongings and raced out of the bathroom. “Ill send UshiWaka your regards,” Tendo yelled after you.   
The boys were waiting for you just outside the bathroom, you ran out and grabbed Kenma’s hand, and pulled him along with you. The rest of the guys ran to catch up with you, “Woah y/n what’s the matter, why are you running?” asked Oikawa, “bad burrito?” joked Bokuto. You stopped in your tracts, “this isn’t the time for jokes, my brother is here”. Like the idiots they are, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa looked around, “Stop looking around like that, it's more than just my brother, UshiWaka and Shiratorizawa are here, I'll explain everything when we get home,” you threw your keys at Kuroo, “Kuroo, from what I know you’re a great driver but a shit shooter so give me your gun and you will drive.” The man sulked and nodded his head, but before he could hand you his gun, Sakusa stopped him, “how do we know this isn’t a trick?” You noticed behind him, Ushijima was standing a few feet away, you slowly started backing away, a look of fear in your eyes, “well if you look behind you, you will see example A and above him on the balcony is example B”. The boys whipped their heads around and saw Ushijima and your brother, Kenma then grabbed your arm and pulled you along, all 8 of the men rushing out the door, but you were conflicted, do you go with them and ensure that the guys get away unharmed or do you go with the guys and prevent yourself from getting hurt? You didn’t even have time to decide, you were pushed into the back seat of your car and handed something. The cold metal felt familiar in your warm hands, this was nothing new to you, and the fear of returning to Shiratorizawa only made you wanna fight harder. Kuroo floored it out of the parking lot, you looked behind you and saw the rest of the guys jump into the car with Akaashi driving. You raced back home as fast as possible but you looked out the window and saw the car next to you roll down the window and Ushijima looked directly at you. “Shit, I forgot that they know what kind of car I have.”   
You watched them drop back so that they were across from Akasshi, Sakusa, Iwa, Oikawa, and Bokuto. You weren’t about to let anything happen to them. You pushed on the hidden compartment of your car and pulled out your AK-47. “Holy fuck y/n where did that come from,” shouted Kuroo. You ignored him and rolled the window down, you then stuck half of your body out the window, your hair whipping in the wind, “y/n get the fuck back in the car!” but you ignored their shouts and pointed your gun at the car behind you. Yes, that was the guys, you could see Akaashi’s eyes widen in fear. You turned the gun and shot directly at their car, you weren’t stupid you knew their car was bulletproof, which meant that the bullet would ricochet off the car at hit the one next to it. The bullet went through the window of Ushijima’s car and grazed Tendo’s ear, who just happened to be sitting in the passenger seat. You smirked, they had forgotten how great of a shooter you were. You whipped out Kuroo’s pistol ready to shoot. You knew Ushijima would fall for your trick, he then stuck his body out of his car, ready to fire back. Kenma panicked, he was going to shoot you, he tried to pull you back in but you kicked him off and tuned out his shouts, you needed to focus. “Just trust me!” you shouted at the blonde-tipped man. You aimed Kuroo’s pistol directly at Ushijima, your eyes narrowed in, you could have killed him, you should have killed him but you didn’t, you let him live, and he knows it. You fired Kuroo’s gun once, the bullet hit Ushijima in the shoulder, tearing through his flesh. You saw it in his eyes that this wouldn’t be the last time you would see him. He shouted something at Shirabu, who was driving. Tendo turned around and looked angry but didn’t argue. Then they were gone. You watched, with your body still out the window, as they turned off the next exit.   
You pushed yourself back into the car and rolled the window up. You said nothing as the two men stared at you in complete shock. No one said anything the rest of the way home. You were too caught up in your thoughts to say a word to either one of them. Before you even knew it you had pulled up to the Nekoma mansion. You got out of the car without a word and made your way into the house, almost robotically. “We need to talk about what just happened”.


	3. Chapter 3: The past can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New members are introduced and the guys learn y/n past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there will be mentions of physical and sexual assault. Skip over other parts if this is triggering for you.

y/n stopped in the entryway, “we have nothing to talk about,” you tried to make your escape. They can’t know, it would only hurt them. “Nothing to talk about,” yelled Oikawa as he threw his arms around exasperatedly, “we just got in a fucking shootout on the fucking highway, OF COURSE THERES SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT”, he was just about to continue lecturing you when Iwa stopped him.   
“Look we deserve an explanation,” He said.  
He was right they do, but once you told them, all the trust you potentially built up would crumble. “I’ll only tell it once, so you have 5 minutes to get other important people like Daichi, Suga, and Kita and meet me in my room,” you walked off without another word. You hoped that they would still keep you around, even though you wouldn’t admit it, you enjoyed their company. When you got to your room, you grabbed your fluffy green Sherpa and the new light grey leggings you had bought at the mall today. You crawled into bed, mentally preparing for the conversation you would be having any minute. You heard some whispers outside your door, “she seems a little off right now, so we have to be calm, quiet, and respectful when she starts telling her story, ok.” You couldn’t hear who it was but knowing how the guys were, you knew it was either Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga, or Kita. You heard your door creak open and you rolled over to see who had entered. It was the usual 10 plus a few extras.   
“y/n this is Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, they work for Karasuno, you said we could bring who was important, everyone else was busy so I brought them,” Daichi explained.  
“ya and this is Kai, Fukunaga, Inuoka and you already know Lev, Yaku, and Yamamoto,” Kuroo continued.   
“We brought the Miya twins, Atsumu and Osamu, and Suna” Kita pointed at each of them as he introduced them, they weren’t ugly. Why is everyone here so attractive? It wasn’t fair.   
You gestured for them to enter, “take a seat anywhere,” most of them sat on the floor but the captains sat on your bed with you, while Kenma sat in your hanging chair and Sakusa sat on the couch with Iwa, Akaashi, and Suga. “might wanna get comfortable, it’s a long story and I guarantee you will have plenty of questions so please save them till the end because I have to get through this story all in one go or I won't be able to continue.”   
You sat up in bed and rested your back against the headboard, “Before I was born, Nohebi and Shiratorizawa were constantly at war, I’m sure you remember,” you took a deep breath before you continued, “I never had the easiest childhood, my father would train my brother and me for hours, he hated that he had a girl, he would say that the only thing that women were good for was cooking and sex. I grew up believing that. I never knew my mother, after I was born, he killed her for giving him a girl. But he was determined to make me the best weapon, if I didn’t do something that was perfect, I would get beat. When I turned 16, my birthday present was learning how to handle intense torture, so that if I were ever kidnapped I would be able to handle whatever was thrown at me and not tell confidential information. Now that I’m older and I look back at it, that was probably the only fatherly thing he ever did.”   
You looked down at your twiddling fingers, “When I was 20, he passed away and he passed the leadership to my brother. My brother was power-hungry, I’m sure if for some reason it was passed on to me, he would have killed me on the spot just to claim the title of boss. Knowing how I was raised, he saw me as an asset, I was sent out to get information from other leaders. I would go to bars and clubs, dressed in the sluttiest clothes, get their attention, get them to take me back to their hotel and let them do whatever they wanted to me and gather as much information as I could, then I would report back what I had learned.”  
You looked out the window, avoiding all eye contact with them, “One day, my brother woke up and decided he was tired of fighting with Shiratorizawa. He realized that they shared a common enemy. You guys. I never met you guys before that day in the ally, but I had heard of all of you. Frankly, I was surprised my brother never sent me after you guys, I think he knew that if I ever met you guys, I would instantly get attached and leave him. I will never admit this again so don’t ask, but I have grown rather fond of you all,” you blushed and hid in your hand, “you repeat that, and you're dead.”   
“Anyway,” you continued, “He met with Ushijima one day and made me come with him. Ushijima instantly wanted me, my selfish brother noticed this and threw me into the deal, if they teamed up to take you guys down, he could have me. My brother didn’t even ask me if I was ok with this, he just saw me as a way to get what our father couldn’t. The next thing I know, I’m blindfolded, tied up, and thrown into a car. I never saw how we got to their place, I couldn’t even tell you what route we took like I was able to for you guys. My brother must have tipped him off so they took random turns to throw me off. For a while, I had my own room and no one really bothered me, food was delivered to my room whenever I wanted, and Ushijima would come in just to talk. Man did he fool me.” Your voice started cracking as the story got harder to tell.   
“I don’t really remember when things started to get really bad, I guess that’s my brain's way of protecting me. It began with Ushijima getting handsy and me rejecting him, I guess he assumed I was just some sort of whore. Then, he came back one day after meeting with my brother. He was so angry. I’m surprised I lived past that day. He barged into my room and dragged me out by my hair all the way down the hall to this room with only a chair with chains resting on it that were attached to the floor, a dirty old mattress, and a bucket in the corner. I still have nightmares of that room, I was locked in that room for a whole year. If I needed to shower, it was only once every other week and it was under the watchful eyes of either one of Ushijima’s trusted members or Ushijima himself. He would beat me close to my death, torture me however he felt like, and then he would uh,” you struggled to get the words out. Suga raced over to you and pulled you close, “you don’t have to finish, y/n”. You shook your head, everyone knew you had to, they needed to know.   
“That first day in the room he raped me,” you whispered. Only Suga heard, he gasped and rocked you back and forth as you cried, “what did she say, Suga?” Daichi asked. Suga took a deep breath, “he raped her.” As soon as the words left his mouth, there were shouts of protest and angry shouts of what they would do to Ushijima. The only one you could look at was Kenma. He wasn’t participating in the planning of what to do to Ushijima, he was sitting in the chair, hands clenched into fists as he looked at the wall with this deadly look on his face. You turned towards Suga and asked him to ask them to stop so you could finish.   
Once they had all quieted down, you continued, “After that day, Ushijima would come into the room, do whatever he wanted to me, then left without a word. Then after what felt like forever, he got bored, he said I wasn’t any fun anymore because I stopped fighting back. So he looked for fun in other women and told his closest members they could have their fun with me. It was usually Tendo with the occasional Shirabu and Goshiki. Tendo was worse than Ushijima. Ushijima would always tell me what he was going to do that day so that I could prepare, but Tendo liked to keep it a surprise. He was ruthless and really is the monster everyone says he is, I have the scars to prove it. Towards the end of my time with Shiratorizawa, Ushijima wanted me back, and that’s how I became his fiancé. He still let them do whatever they wanted to me, except this time he would participate. There were days were I would blackout because it was so bad. That was mainly with Tendo and Ushijima. Then one day, a new guy came in. He was nice and just talked to me. He was a breath of fresh air. It was Semi Eita.”   
You took a deep shaky breath, “Ushijima found out that Semi wasn’t doing what he said he was, so Ushijima forced him to assault me. I watched as Semi cried while fucking me. 3 days later, Ushijima was out on a mission with Tendo, Shirabu and Goshiki. Semi used that as an opportunity to break me out, he got me into his car and drove me to Tokyo. He gave me 1,000 yen to get started and left me there on the corner, all alone, with nowhere to go. So I got a job at the nearest stripper joint and made as much money as I could doing what I knew best. Seduce men to get what I wanted. Ushijima never suspected Semi. Little did I know, my disappearance would get my brother and Ushijima to really work together. 6 months after Semi got me out, I bump into you guys in that alleyway.”  
You looked up and made eyes with everyone. Your eyes were red and there were tears streaming down your face, “you repeat any of what I'm about to say, I will cut off your testicles. I’m grateful that I ran into you guys in that alley. If I hadn’t, I fear that I would be back in that room, married to that monster, enduring all sorts of torture for the rest of my existence. Before you guys, I probably would have killed myself in fear of returning to that place. But because of you guys, I have a home again. I get to wake up not afraid for my life and I get the life I never got. So thank you, for taking me in and giving me all I never had.”  
When you were done you looked up at the guys, most of them had some tears or grimaced at how sappy this all was. Sakusa was the first to speak, “well what would you like us to do, because I think I speak for everyone when I say we want to kill them all,” everyone nodded in agreement.   
“Look, if anyone gets to kill Ushijima and my brother,” you paused and looked out the window at the storm that was rolling in, “it will be me”.


End file.
